The present disclosure relates to a mobile support for a paint container, such as a roller tray or a can of paint that would primarily be used with a paint roller, and which is operable so that casters or wheels on which it is movably mounted can be lifted from the floor and the paint container will be supported on stable rails or feet directly on a floor, for loading the roller with paint.
Professional painters will use paint rollers in commercial applications, in particular, and also for any large walls. The paint rollers are loaded with paint by rolling them through a paint supplier on a tray, or by dipping the roller in a bucket, after which excess paint can be rolled out on a panel. The quantity of paint that is held on a conventional paint tray is large enough so that before the paint tray is refilled as the painting progresses, there is great deal of moving of the tray as a wall is painted. Sliding the tray or hand moving the can or tray from one location to another is time consuming and is prone to spillage. Having the paint support tray mounted on wheels or casters so it could be rolled across a surface leaves the tray movable and unstable when a roller is placed into the tray, filled with paint, and then excess paint is wiped off.
While time is of the essence when painting, and it is also desirable to minimize spills, or drips on floor areas.